


Centro de Convenciones

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [7]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Enfundado en un uniforme que, según tiene entendido, pertenece a una de las escuelas de magia y hechicería más importantes del mundo a la par que en su túnica se exhiben los distintos colores de la casa de los valientes. Shibuya habría discutido un poco más sobre lo estúpido que era "ahorrarse la entrada" a través del evidente gasto que suponía comprar la ropa sino fuese porque su madre estuvo envuelta en la conversación.Lo único claro es que MuraKen sabía elegir perfectamente sus batallas.





	Centro de Convenciones

**Author's Note:**

> OoC, ¿dónde?  
> Este es —creo— el primer AU que hago sobre este fandom.   
> Espero no sea tan malo~ y puedan disfrutarlo.  
> Me encanta imaginar a Yuuri así, en su tremenda "inconsciencia" sobre ciertas cosas~  
> Ya leyendo verán por qué...

.

.

.

 

Yuuri no está convencido de que sea una buena idea. No está de acuerdo tampoco con la ropa que debe usar —aunque, si son _"simplemente colores_ " como él dice, ¿por qué molestarse en elegir algo concreto?—. Murata ha insistido hasta el cansancio con lo mucho que desea asistir a esa maldita convención y él ha tenido que ceder porque no quiere ir solo a la que será dentro de un mes. Así que es de este modo en que se encuentra a sí mismo delante del salón donde se llevará a cabo el evento. Enfundado en un uniforme que, " _según tiene entendido"_ , pertenece a una de las escuelas de magia y hechicería más importantes del mundo a la par que en su túnica se exhiben los distintos colores de la casa de los valientes. Shibuya habría discutido un poco más sobre lo estúpido que era " _ahorrarse la entrada_ " a través del evidente gasto que suponía comprar la ropa sino fuese porque su madre estuvo envuelta en la conversación. 

Lo único claro es que MuraKen sabía elegir perfectamente sus batallas.

Chicos y chicas de distintas edades pasaron alrededor suyo para adentrarse al evento. Él se mantuvo esperando en el sitio un poco más. Se suponía que su mejor amigo debería alcanzarle allí pronto. Tan enfrascado estaba en su móvil —creyendo que Murata enviaría un mensaje, por lo menos, en caso de retrasarse—, que no notó el revuelo sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los empujones le dejaron casi por el suelo, y cuando levantó la mirada para ver qué es lo que estaba siendo rodeado por el gentío solo alcanzó a divisar una cabeza de cabellos grisáseos. Shibuya escuchó los gritos generalizados ante la visión, y risas nerviosas acompañaron ruidos extraños. Un rincón de su mente continuaba cuestionándose si un anciano realmente podría atraer toda esa atención, y fue así que Murata le halló.

—Hey~~, Shibuya...

El llamado le saca de sus pensamientos, y tan pronto como su atención se aparta del cúmulo de gente, un par de ojos brillantes se cruzan con su silueta. La inusual belleza captura los ojos verdecinos sin esfuerzo, sin embargo, el modelo es atraído pronto por su representante ni bien transcurren pocos segundos. El hombre le guía en dirección opuesta. Su trabajo le exige desviarse de lo que atrae su mirada, lamentablemente.

—¿Listo para la convención?—cuestiona interesado el de lentes.

Tras sentir la pesada mirada sobre sí, Yuuri regresa en búsqueda de explicaciones, sin embargo, no encuentra nada a sus espaldas. Camina a la par del otro mientras contesta en voz baja:

— _No puedo esperar..._

Como es habitual, el tono poco amigable no logra que Murata pierda la sonrisa. Mejora su humor, en realidad. Se plantea advertirle qué harán realmente una vez pasen al interior del Centro de Convenciones, pero decide que su reacción sincera a las horas en fila que les aguardan es mucho mejor recompensa.

Yuuri descubre muy tarde el por qué Murata continuaba riéndose a su costa durante el trayecto hasta su destino.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La última persona de la primera fila abandona el panel a la vez que el menor del trío relaja de manera notoria su postura. Adora a sus fans, y resulta siempre placentero para él retribuir el apoyo que le brindan, sin embargo, cuando las empresas organizan este tipo de eventos odia no posee mayor opinión al respecto. Las restricciones evidentes a su libertad deberían ser algo a lo que está acostumbrado.

—Todavía no lo entiendo...—comienza el rubio, su ceño ligeramente fruncido forma parte ya de la marca personal— ¿Por qué soy el único de _Beauxbatons_?

A un lado suyo, enfundado en un traje mucho más vistoso, su hermano mayor responde:

—¿Además del hecho de que solo tú puedes pronunciar semejante nombre?

El marcado acento en su inglés es parte del encanto que posee. Conrart, a un lado suyo, se limita a sonreír de manera conciliadora. La intención de jugar con su paciencia está bailando en la punta de su lengua. Burlarse de lo afectado que resulta luego de separarse del otro modelo, o quizá insistir en cómo continúan haciéndole trabajar lejos de éste por lo mucho que pierde el aura intimidante que lo caracteriza... Las opciones son varias, pero el castaño finalmente dice:

—Los fans votaron para traernos aquí... ¿No es razón suficiente, _honey-chan_?

Su hermano, como espera, no se muestra de mucho mejor humor.:

—¿Quién es el que está usando su propia ropa aquí, Weller?—responde con cierta rudeza.

Weller publicaba constantemente imágenes relacionadas al tema en sus cuentas, porque, en palabras del menor, era así de ñoño. El propio Gwendal sugería de tanto en tanto que no era tan mala historia, y fue así que el rubio decidió que entregar una porción de su alma también no era mala idea.

Su asistencia a la convención también era otra anécdota para sus nietos.

Todo ocurrió porque el famoso Bielefeld fue pillado por su el mejor amigo de su hermano (que es a la vez su agente) en plena maratón de películas de Harry Potter. Esas mismas películas que miró por culpa de Conrart, en primer lugar. Como no podía no tener evidencia de ello, Yozak decidió que una foto no dañaría a nadie.

Luego esa foto llegó al castaño, y ni bien Conrart subió la foto de ello a su cuenta la bomba estalló.

La agencia a la que pertenecían, como podría esperarse, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tener un pequeño intercambio con los encargados de los derechos para semejante evento. Más aún cuando fueron coaccionados por el propio castaño, quien era un conocido fan de la saga y, por tanto, era evidente el por qué Wolfram estaba ahora tan molesto con él.

Por inducirlo al vicio, primeramente, y por arruinarle la diversión también.

Contrario a su uniforme de Hogwarts, el de Conrart ya tenía razón de ser.  Y por ésto, el castaño solo puede reírse por lo bajo, sin responder nada más.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yuuri tiene que admitir —no sin cierta renuencia— que la estúpida fila está avanzando a una velocidad considerable. Luego de que Murata le dijera que la demora no era signo de ineficacia sino más bien de calidad había terminado aceptando que quizá, solo quizá, los hombres a quienes verían no eran tan malas personas. La industria del entretenimiento, de manera general, le parecía un mundo aparte. El solo aceptar que estas personas estaban aunque fuese mínimamente interesados en sus admiradores era un poco complicado para él. Por esta y otras razones no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, a pocos metros del esperado panel, dio de lleno con las formas reales de aquellos que estuvo mirando por tanto rato en meras imágenes.

Ni Ken ni las personas en la fila exageraban con aquello de que parecían salidos de un mundo fantástico.

Si a Shibuya le hubiesen dicho en ese momento que los tres eran magos en cubierto, probablemente lo habría creído.

Entonces su mirada, que seguía regresando al rubio enfundado en un traje azul, chocó con una muralla de un verde todavía más profundo que el que usaban en la que, secretamente, consideraba su casa.

—Qué guapo...

A un lado suyo, Murata solo asiente de manera distraída. Su mirada puesta en alguien que está más bien apartado de la atención general. Como antes, y fiel a su costumbre, decide que explicar sus verdaderas intenciones aquí es completamente innecesario. Él no es un fanático de estos modelos, aunque sean especialmente hermosos. En realidad Murata no es un gran fan de la magia tampoco... Pero cuando se presentó la oportunidad de ver a esa persona que seguía por internet, justo como lo hacía ahora, a solo metros y en la vida real... Mentir no era tan malo.

Parecía que Shibuya se volvería adepto a acudir a cualquier reunión donde Bielefeld se presentara —y no lo culpaba— mientras fingía que era solo por acompañarlo. Él, por su parte, continuaría admirando constantemente a la persona que provocó todo este evento. 

El mismo que le está sonriendo ahora, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

Un hombre que por poco le dobla la edad, y tiene unos ojos más azules que el océano.

Sí, su mejor amigo no necesita enterarse de que él es un fan de Gurrier Yozak, representante del trío de modelos, y no de los modelos en realidad.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


End file.
